Yum!
by Sexykill69
Summary: Poor Mr. Williams just can't handle a certain Brother's antics any longer.  Perhaps a Spanking is in order? Ludwig Started it, Gilbert would always FINISH it. No germancest, just teasing  Perhaps Continued RATED M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert loved his brother, no really he did. He enjoyed the way it was so easy to mess with him. How, in anger, the tips of his ears would light up in anger. He would blush so deeply as he reprimanded him, it felt as if Gilbert had sunk into the very core of his little brother's being heating him from the inside out.

Of course, Gilbert would be smirking through the entire lecture. Although however much Gilbert enjoyed his brother Ludwig's anger, the only thing he savored more was his embarrassment. Embarrassing Ludwig was easier than make Feliciano the German's adorable oddly paired best friend, smile. While Ludwig was an uber pervert, for some reason he hid his perverted side well and would give in the slightest sexual innuendo with a blush that reached up to his ears.

Now Gilbert wasn't a cruel brother, rather he thought himself an extremely loving and sweet sibling. When Ludwig was little Gil would vehemently defend him, if only to bully the boy himself. Nevertheless Ludwig had crossed a line yesterday throwing away his brother's 'awesome doodlez' notebook, saying that he 'needed to concentrate in class'. Well he'd show him concentrating, 'You should follow my example' he'd said Pfft-he'll get all of my attention tomorrow. Prussia felt the urge to tease his baby brother...just a little.

o0O0o

It was ready; Gilbert folded up his note expertly, giving it the maximum in aerodynamics. Once the teacher turned his back, Gilbert took aim.

-PONK!-

'Yes! Direct hit!' Gilbert turned back to his notebook pretending to scribble down what the ridiculously dull teacher was spouting.

Another German brother was not so lucky, he felt the top of his head. A piece of paper had been flung into his perfectly gelled hair. Ludwig turned to the Austrian next to him, who gave him a quick glare before returning to his notes.

Ludwig looked behind him, no one seemed guilty, he turned to open the note.

-I want you so badly-

Ludwig's eyes widened, as he felt his cheeks begin to burn. 'who-?'

Another paper landed on his desk, just after whizzing past his ear, he turned only to find everyone either paying attention or texting. Seemingly too preoccupied to write such a...vulgar note. He decidedly opened the next note anyway.

-You're so big and bad, I want your powerful Muscles pumping up and down on me.-

Ludwig's mouth set in a firm line, as he felt his embarrassment creeping onto his face. Surely someone had to show some sign on their face of such a message?

Ludwig looked desperately from face to face trying to find the culprit.

All he saw was his brother once again too preoccupied to take proper notes; which after three weeks of slacking he would once again come begging to his brother for them, and just barley passing the test. How Ludwig hated his choices, he raised his hand asking to be excused to the restroom.

Gilbert giggled, his brother having just sent him a text to get back to work and stop texting, else he hurt his 'baby' (Chick shaped Cell phone).

-Had to relieve yourself huh?;D Y'know if your not Careful you'll go blind.-

Ludwig glared at the tiny black letters on his phone. Of course it had been his brother, he would never have been so quiet during a lecture. He really should have known better. He unwantedly walked back to class, and took his seat just as his pocket vibrated. He chanced to glance at his phone, another message from his brother.

Against his better judgment Ludwig opened the message.

-UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE-

Ludwig quirked a brow, what did that even mean? He pointedly turned off his phone. Gilbert frowned at his brother's lack of sport, then quickly switched to a smirk, 'back to the basics.'

-PONK!-

'Mein Gott!' when would his brother learn to act his age? Ludwig couldn't resist the curiosity and opened the innocent white paper note.

-I love it when you play hard to get, it gets me all hot-

Next to the note there was a small picture of what Ludwig assumed was Gilbert...pleasuring himself.

Ludwig stood up from his desk abruptly, startling everyone around him. He stomped towards up to the front of the room ignoring the teacher's stare, (and quite frankly scared look in his eyes). And then plummeted the crumbled note into the depths of the trash can.

Ludwig grimaced at his brother, whom he heard chuckling, a look that if directed at anyone else would have made them move away. (literally...)

The blonde German had enough he would not put up with sexual harassment, and from his own brother no less!

He took out a piece of notebook paper as the class settled down back to monotone of Mr. Williams's voice.

Bruder, do not I repeat do not send me another note, They are not appreciated. You will never pass this class if you do not pay attention, besides that you need it to graduate. I will not - blah blah blah...and that was all Prussia read, and after Ludwig had taken all that time haphazardly trying to pass him a note. It was funny watching Luddy coax and convince a certain prissy Austrian to pass it back in the first place, but he managed.

Now that his brother was interacting it would be a hell of a lot more fun to mess with him. Prussia quickly wrote a return note.

-I'm Just Saying You'll look adorable bearing my children.-The Awesome Gilbert.-

His brother turned to glare at him scathingly before writing something and chucking it at his brother. This caught the Austrian's attention but he said nothing in favor of ignoring the childish antics and idiots surrounding him.

-That is not physically possible! Stop this at once! Didn't I just tell you blah blah blah...-

-Oh I get it, incest and forbidden love isn't enough right? What if we make it a threesome?-

-With Who? (line threw this)There is no we! No! Stop this at once or you will be punished Bruder!-

-Nnnn! Oh Yeah, hurt me so good! Aaaaah~!-

Ludwig tossed the note back with out writting anything.

-What about Feliciano? Kesese, wouldn't he look cute all tied up and completely naked? Arms tied to the head board, legs spread, his cute little ass begging for more as he wiggled it in the air?-

-Don't You DARE Think About Feli That Way!-

'Well that's a different response,' -Oh? And why not? Would you rather it just be you and him? His hot breathe in your ear, accompanied with little mewls of pleasure and he grasped at your back for support? His 'lower muscle' squeezing until you burst gasping each other's names?-

Ludwig blushed bright the heat radiating from his face causing a disturbance to the Austrain, who scooted away. He felt something deep inside him twitch.

"Bruder Cut It Out!"

"Ludwig what is that?" Mr. Williams stood over the German's desk about to snatch up the note.

He looked to his brother in a panic who was doing his best not to cackle.

He hadn't meant to say that out loud, and Gilbert was eating this up.

Literally, as soon as he dried his tears from laughter and caught his brother's panicked face, he pounced forward beating the teacher's quick hand, and stuffing the note into his mouth for a hearty appetizer.

Ludwig froze shocked and slightly relieved.

Roderiech wretched in disgust at the sight.

And Mr. Williams sighed, it really was the same thing everyday, "Go get a drink of Water Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled, "I assume the usual?"

"Stay Outside, I'll deal with you later."

"Yessir!"


	2. Chapter 2

This was utterly ridiculous, why in the world his older brother couldn't maintain any responsibility was a mystery to Ludwig. He had been born in a chaotic time in Europe because of this he had always been perpetually violent and rowdy. He won almost every fight he got into and could overtake powerful warring countries seemingly overnight.

'Yet he can't remember to change his sheets, fold his clothes, clean up his late night wonderbar snack endeavors, put his plate in the sink...or Mein Gott!'

Ludwig had to stop thinking about it or he would break out into a rash again. The unbearable urge to clean everything in sight was rearing is ugly head, and he didn't have time for an all night German style cleaning spree. Nonetheless all of this didn't change the fact that Ludwig would watch over his brother to the bitter end. No matter the circumstance he owed his brother a great deal, metaphorically speaking. But no matter the excuse Ludwig could not let his older brother leave his baby chick print underwear in the kitchen sink!

Germany tapped on his brother's door and grimaced, he remembered the last time he had just decided to waltz into 'The Awesome Prussia's room'. The Bad Friend Trio had been over for a visit and...well he didn't want to think about it. Let's just say he could never look at Spain the same way again, and France...ugh! He just threw up a little in his mouth. The ringing echo of his brother's voice saying, "Hallo West! Come on in, Join the Party!" Made a shiver run all the way down from his ears to his toes. It haunted him in his dreams for weeks afterward. Yes, he would knock first.

"Bru-!"

"Ooh~." Germany froze.

"I can't take my hands off of you! You're just too adorable! And all Mein." His Bruder's voice was several octaves deeper than his usual grating pitch. Germany pressed his ear to the door. "I. Love. You." It was spoken like velvet, the tone soft and sensual. A soft squeak could be heard in return.

Ludwig never knew his Brother's voice could sound like that, or that it could stop grinding against your ears like a wurst machine.

"Relax, stop struggling puppchen, just sit there, try not to fall."

'He couldn't be...' He knew Germany was here today.

"Yes that's good." Prussia moaned. He shouldn't be listening to this. "Go ahead and move a little." This was so wrong, Germany's breathe sped up. "Aaah!" Another squeak was heard. This was his brother for gott sakes! "What a good boy you are."

But he just had to know who Prussia was in there with. Who would actually do that with his brother, let alone in the middle of the day?

"You're getting big again."

It couldn't be Austria, could it? Definatley not, Hungary would never let that happen. Who would be stupid enough to be tricked into sleeping with his-? Holy Leiderhosen! Could it have been Italy?

"We're almost done, if you keep it up we'll go get some pasta tonight."

Germany, without thinking, burst into the room.

"Christ, West! Don't just bust in here like that!"

"BRUDER!"

"W-What?"

"..."

"West?"

"What are you doing?"

At this Prussia began to grin, "Doing an Awesome photo shoot with Gilbird!"

Germany couldn't quite register what he was saying, but he could see that his brother was fully clothed.

Prussia put down his camera, and the small chick wondered into it's owner's hand.

"Now give daddy a peck on the cheek!" The small bird complied.

"Bruder..." Gilbert noticed the blush cascading over his Brother's face. "Aww West you're not jealous are you?" Germany straightened up at this, "Nein! I just heard strange sounds and thought you were getting into trouble again."

Before Germany could defend himself anymore Prussia had launched himself at the more masuline of the two. "Oh Bruder no need to be jealous! Ich gebe dir einen Kuss zu!" Germany struggled to get out of his over affectionate brother's vice like grip as he planted kisses on his cheek when suddenly,

"West, My are my chick underwear in your pocket?"

"That's-!"

"And why are they wet?"

END.

**I never update, because I am the devil. Please check out the poll on my page good people.**


End file.
